User blog:Wassboss/Hell School OC
Basic Info Name: Xavier Daednsyde Background: Xavier was a normale kid during his childhood. He had parent's who loved him, loads of friend's and was always doing well in exam's because of his 300 IQ. Howevr this all changed on one fateful november evening when tragedgy struck. Xavier was tucked up in bed when suddenly he heard crashing and banging downstair's, followed by the bloodcurling screams of his mother. Xavier crept downstair's and found the managed body parts of his parent's strewn across the room and a mystrious masked man in a cape bathed in there blod. The man noticed little Xavier but rather than killing him as well he fled into the night. Forced to move in with his aunt and uncle who lived 2,000 miles away in different state Xavier slowly became an emtionaless husk of a human being to cope with the trauma. At school he was an outkast because he was just too smart for all the student's and many of the teacher's as well. Xavier spent most of his school days sitting at the back of the classroom, headphones in and drawing until one day he was approached by one of the teachers Mr. Killbrane, who had taken an intrest in his art. He invited him to join an afterschool art class and despite being reluctant at first he joined. Every day after classe's were finished he would go to the class draw and have conversations with Mr. Killbrane about highly intelligent subjects, stuff none of the other moron student's or his dimwitted teacher's could understand. Xavier slowly began to see the joy of life again in those moment's. However this brief hope was not to last. Mr. Killbrane started off nice but soon he began to become abusive and angry with Xavier if his drawings were not to his liking, or his opinions different to his. He abused Xavier fiscally, metallily and sixually but his kind words about him and the fact he was the only person who seemed to understood Xavier kept drawing him back. One day Xavier went to the art class only to find a message from Mr. Killbrane saying he would be a few minutes late and to start drawing without him. Realising he'd lost his pencil he went searching for another one in Mr. Killbrane's art closet. What he found in the closet however turned his blood cold. Hung up on the far wall was a mask and a cape, the exact cape and mask etched into Xavier's mind as the item's worn by his parent's killer. It was at this moment that Mr Killbrane showed up and cornered him in the closet. He laughed manically and revealed that yes it was him who killed Xavier's parent's all those years ago and had been grooming Xavier for months, revealing in the fact his prized student had no idea he was chatting with the man who murdered his parent's. Xavier flew into an uncontrollable rage at this, emotions he hadn't felt for years surging through his body and he attacked Mr. Killbrane, surprising the older man with ferocaty and stabbing him in the throat with a pencil. As he laid bleeding to death on the floor, Mr. Killbrane suddenly lept at Xavier and pinned him to the ground. He opened his mouth wide and a disgusting black goo started seeping out of his mouth and all over Xavier. It slowly began to sink into his skin and swirlled around inside him until it eventually reached his brain. The goo revealed itself to be sentient, it was in fact a creature from a time long since forgotten who had no fisical form and had to possess other people to continue it's depravity. It taunted Xavier about how it would now take over his body but Xavier was too much stronk for him to fully take over because of his supreme intelligence. It was at this moment that another teacher came into the room looking for Mr. Killbrane and upon seeing his bloody corpse and Xavier hunched over it she called the police. Knowing he could not return to his aunt and uncle, he fled the town and started up life as a drifter, wandering aimelessly for several year's as the monster inside tortured him by bringing up repressed memorie's from his past to haunt him. However Xavier, owing to his 300IQ himself was also able to read the memorie's of the creature and found out that there were hundreds of other creature's just like the one currently possessing him. It was then he new his purpose, he had to destroy these creature's and stop the misry they caused once and for all. It was about this time that he realised he was able to harness the power of the monster and weaponise it against his evil brethrean. But the real question is not if Xavier can stop the monster's on the outside and save the world, it's if he can stop the monster within and save himself. Appearance: Badass Level: 13 Age: 19 Sex: '''Xavier doesn't sully his purity with the sin of sex. '''Favorite Song: Santa Monica - Theory of a Deadman (Xavier) Break Your Little Heart - All Time Low (Alt Form) Favorite Food: Blood Pudding Wish: To be able to feel again. Weapons Close: Lifedrinker, Dagger of Eternal Damnation. When finishing off a demon in close range, Xavier turns to a dagger infused with his dark magic. The blade is made from glass but despite this is still strong enough to stab through skin, flesh and bone and reach the heart. From there the black magic stored inside of the blade absorbs the soul of the person which Xavier then drags out of their body along with the blade, leaving behind a lifeless husk. Xavier then smashes the glass, releasing the soul trapped within, which without a physical form to inhabit simply evaporates into thin air. Xavier keeps at least a dozen spare blade's on him at all time which he slots back into the handle when the previous blade is destroyed. Naturally this weapon is not well suited for dueling with due to it's fragile nature but is is able to penetrate all but the strongest magical defences due to the sheer amount of dark magic infused into each blade. This is the weapon of choice for Xavier when in his alt form, where he doesn't have to worry about parrying blows and can simply regenerate damage and focus solely on stabbing his opponent with the blade. Mid: ''Sword of the Shadowz. Xavier creates a pure black katana out of shadows, which leak from his hand in order to form the shape of the sword. While it functions basically the same as a regular katana it has to be in contact with Xavier at all times, if he gets disarmed of the sword it immediately disappears into nothing. However Xavier can simply create another sword should he lose his current one. '''Long: 'Massacre, Agents Of Horrors. ''For dealing with a foe at long ranges Xavier turns to his pair of trusty desert eagle's. Able to fire them without recoil due to his superhuman strength and with pinpoint accuracy due to his superhuman reflexes Xavier mainly uses them just as a standard pair of pistol's but he can also infuse the bullet's with essances of the monster inside him. Should these bullet's hit a person then the fragments of the monster burrow into their skin and attacks them from the inside, destroying their internal organ's and feasting on their flesh. The drawback to this is that the more of the monster's essance is infused with bullet's the weaker Xavier's own power's become hence why he doesn't always use it. Furthermore in order to regain the essence back Xavier has to fisically go and collect it from the persons body although he can do this at any time. '''Special:' A Mirror into the Soul.' '''A small mirror infused with magic from the monster it acts as a mirror into a person's soul. When someone looks into the mirror it shows them all the darkness within their heart. Exposed to their inner darkness the effected person will be paralysed in place, with the length of the paralysis dependent on how much darkness there is inside of them. Touching the mirror causes their inner darkness to be absorbed into it, which can then be transfered to Xavier in order to boost his own dark power's. The drawback is that a person has to actually look at the mirror in order for the effect to take place, so simply covering their eyes is enough to prevent it from effecting them. Xavier only uses the mirror at super close ranges and likes to goad an opponent into attacking him and then wipping out the mirror before they can react to make it more effective. '''Iconic:' Tool of the Trade. The pencil that he used to kill Mr. Killbrane; the blood spilled on the pencil infused it with magic from the monster. Xavier uses the pencil to create shadow creature's which he can send to attack his opponents and while they are weak and easy to destroy he can create dozens of them at once to overwhelm his opponent or as a distraction to escape. He can also draw lines around a person to trap them in place or to create a protective barrier around himself. These barriers and shadow creatures are weak to holy weapon's and light based magic. It can also function as a melee weapon in a pinch but it's short range makes it strictly a last resort. Armor: '''Xavier's coat and vest are bullet and stab proof to give him limited protection against firearm's and blade's. '''Abilities: Being possessed by a monster from the dark ages Xavier is able to harness to give himself the following abilities; Superhuman Physicality: Xavier has superhuman strength, speed, agility and reactions as well as a minor healing ability, enough to heal from cuts, stabs and broken bones in a matter of seconds. He is also immune to any dark magic such as necromancy. Weapon Infusing: ''These powers are also what Xavier uses to infuse his weapons and equipment with the magic abilities they possesss. ''Alternate Form: However Xavier also has the ability to fully embrace the monster within and change into his alternate form. In this form his physical abilitie's get boosted even more and his healing ability skyrockets, to the point where minor damage is healed instantly and he can regenerate from dismeberment and decapitation. In this form he can also directly absorb the soul's of his opponent's when using ''Blade from the Beyond ''rather than destroying them to further add to his power. The drawback of this is that this form can only be sustained for a maximum of 5 minutes as any longer and Xavier would be taken over fully by the monster, reduced to a soul living within the monster as opposed to the other way around. Furthermore this form is very weak against holy weapons and light based magic which disrupts his healing abilitiy. Category:Blog posts